Puppy Love
by minibeee
Summary: A simple errand leads to a new family member for Brittany and Santana *BrittanaCon 2015 Prompt fill* One-Shot


When Santana thought of all of the fun things that they could do this Saturday, sitting in their car, stuck in traffic on their way to the pet store was definitely not it. It was one of the Saturdays where the sun was way too bright, the temperature was way too hot, and she didn't get near enough coffee to deal with all of these morons on the road.

"Britt, please explain to me again why you're dragging me to the pet store?" Santana grumbled behind her aviators. "I don't even like animals. They smell and shed everywhere." Her face cringes in disgust making Brittany giggle.

"Tsk, that's not true, you love Lord Tubbington"

"He's an exception. We have a fifty foot proximity agreement remember?" Santana reminds her, pointing her finger in the air for emphasis.

"Babe, you make it sound like we have to walk through a petting zoo." Brittany laughs, reaching across the center console to interlock her hand with her wife's. "We're just running in, grabbing litter and cat food and leaving. It will take like seven minutes tops." She reasoned.

"Seven minutes huh?" her wife asked her in disbelief, tilting her head down and peering at her over her sunglasses.

"Seven minutes" Brittany confirms with a nod.

Santana emits a grunt of contempt as she momentarily releases the blonde's hand to turn up the volume of the stereo. Traffic was moving slower than what Santana's patience was allowing. Tapping her thumb against the steering wheel, she began to fidget in her seat as she alternated from looking in her review mirrors to straining her vision to see what the holdup was.

Ten minutes and a healthy dose of road rage later, the two pulled into the parking lot of the pet store. The girls exit the vehicle, Santana waiting for her wife to come around the back of the car before holding her hand out. Brittany takes her wife's hand and swings them lightly as they walk up to the front door.

"Seven minutes Britt" Santana reminded her wife.

"I know" she drawled out. "Quit acting like you're being tortured" she giggled, leaning over and giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek.

The front doors to the pet shop slide open as soon as the two women approach them and Santana's face immediately twitches from the over whelming smell of animal. Brittany remains quiet, but given by the added pressure of her grip on her wife's hand, Santana can tell that she is all but busting at the seams with excitement. If it wasn't because her wife was the most adorable fucking person on the planet, the Latina would be tilting the scale more towards annoyance than the current amusement she was experiencing.

Santana pushes her aviators up to rest on her head as Brittany leads them through the store to where the cat stuff is located. They pass by the reptiles and Santana is pleasantly surprised when the blonde doesn't stop to stare at them. The Latina peers at the terrariums with disgust, her insides squirming as they walk right by the snakes. She would never understand why someone would want to keep one as a pet. A Turtle maybe, but not a snake.

"Blegh" she shudders.

"Here we are!" Brittany beams, pulling Santana around the corner and into the Cat section. The blonde releases her wife's hand, walking up to the shelves in search of the brand of food that they always get LT. Santana makes her way to the shelving on the opposite side where the litter is located, figuring the faster they got what they needed, the faster she could get out of here without risk of the smell lingering on her clothing.

"Britt, which one do we get again?" She questions, turning to look at her wife when she didn't receive and answer, "Britt?" she was nowhere to be seen. Santana walks down to the end of the aisle in search of her wife. She goes through two more aisles before finally catching sight of her long blond hair as she stands with her back to Santana, apparently looking at a display or something in the middle of the store.

"Hey, thanks for leaving me back ther-"her chastising is cut short when Brittany turns around with a small ball of black and gray fluff, while wearing her signature pout. "Whoa, hold up. What the hell is that?" she asks holding her hands up, not really wanting to hear the answer, because there are only few instances that her wife uses that pout with her.

"Saaaaaaaaan, its soooo cuuuute!" Brittany whines, bringing the small animal up and tucking it under her chin. Confusion displays over Santana's face as she analyzes the animal her wife is holding. She leans to her side to see where the blonde could've picked up the fur ball from. There, right behind Brittany is a lady sitting at a table with a purple cloth draped over it, 'DOGGY ADOPTION' is written in large white letters. Realization quickly sets in.

"Hell no" Santana deadpans looking back at Brittany, the girls pout is still intact.

"Tsk, all I said what that she's cute, that's it" scowl suddenly replacing the famous pout.

"You didn't have to, I know you want to take it home, and I'm saying no. So come on and put it back, our seven minutes are almost up." She instructs, putting her hands on her hips.

Brittany holds the puppy out in front of Santana's face, their noses less than an inch away from each other, "But Honey, look how cute she is! Don't act like you don't think she's cute". The puppy's big, brown, hopeful eyes stare right back at the shorter girl's and pokes her tongue out to give a small lick on the tip of Latina's nose. Not having moved an inch, Santana closes her eyes and takes a deep calming breath.

Forty-five minutes later, the girls finally make it back home. Santana struggles into the apartment, both hands and arms loaded with shopping bags and the keys to her Jeep in between her teeth. One of the bags catches the corner of the coffee table on her way into the kitchen, ripping the plastic bag and littering the living room floor with rawhide, rubber chew toys, and grooming supplies.

"Dammit!" she huffs in annoyance, looking back at the mess before continuing on to place the rest of the bags on the kitchen table. Releasing her death grip on the shopping bags, she turns to go pick up the dropped goods from the ripped bag. Santana stops in her tracks when she notices that Lord Tubbington had come out from hiding after hearing the commotion and was now sniffing the rubber chew toys. He looked at her in his feline-like curiosity.

Santana releases a sigh before putting her hands up defensively, "Okay look, I just want you to know that this time I honestly had nothing to do with this."

Before he could continue his inspection of the foreign objects laying across the carpet, a noise at the door catches his attention. The front door of the apartment pushes forward, releasing a small little fluff ball that scurries quickly across the room. The cat looks back at Santana with an expressionless face, and all she can do is shake her head and turn back to the bags on the table.

"Hey LT!" Brittany coos at the cat as she enters the front door. He trots away from her and back into the bedroom without a second glance when she goes to pet him. "Hmm, I wonder what's wrong with him."

"He's probably pissed that you brought a puppy home" Santana deciphers while trying to detach said puppy from her shoe strings that it's become momentarily obsessed with.

"No he's not, quit projecting San. He's probably upset because he needs new litter" Brittany reasons, rummaging through the shopping bags for the container of kitty litter. "Oh no"

"What's oh no?" Santana questions in concern.

"San, I think we forgot the litter" Brittany looks back at her wife sheepishly.

"What? No way, it's got to be in there" she says disbelievingly as she walks back to the table, joining her wife in search.

"Do you remember getting it?" the blonde questions.

"Of course, you were getting the food and I walked over an-"Santana stopped mid-sentence, pulling back memories. "Dammit "she cursed, "I _did_ go to get it, but then I couldn't remember which one we buy. So I went to ask you, but you had wondered off to the puppy adoption and then, well yeah" she finished motioning to the puppy that her wife had just picked up and was currently cradling to her chest.

"Well I guess we have to run back really quick" Brittany sighed turning to get the puppy leash off of the chair.

"Whoa no!" Santana interrupts quickly, placing her hand on top of her wife's. " _I_ will go get the litter, _you_ stay here with that" she instructs, pointing to the puppy.

"Her name is Belle, Santana" her wife replies sternly.

"Fine, you stay here with _Belle_. Knowing my luck, we'll end up coming back with her brother…or worse" she exasperates, reaching to grab the keys to her Jeep off of the counter. Leaning up on her toes, Santana presses a kiss to Brittany's cheek before shuffling back out the door. The blonde looks down to the puppy after the front door closes, just in time to catch her letting out a big yawn; her heart swells with love for this little creature. It's then that she notices a small, thin pink collar on the dog that she hadn't remember putting on her before they left the pet shop. Twisting the collar around, she takes notice of the tag hanging off of it. Looking at it in confusion, she ducks her head closer to read the engraving on the front.

 ** _Belle_**

A warm loving smile spreads over her face as she realizes that Santana must have had this made while she was filling out adoption papers, and put this on the puppy when she was biting at her shoelaces not but five minutes earlier. Cradling the puppy under her chin, Brittany walks over to the couch and lays down, letting the puppy sprawl out on her chest.

"Somebody already has their mami wrapped around her finger" she hummed in amusement, softly scratching behind gray scruffy ears.


End file.
